Rosie Ruins Ron's Eating Time
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: Rose and Ron spend some time talking on the phone, and Rose has a few topics to touch on before she lets Ron eat again... Rated T for a little bit of language.


One shot, Rose/Scorpius. I have a soft spot for them. Probably a companion with Scorpius telling his parents, or asking Ginny an Harry advice on telling Ron himself.

I could only wish I was as brilliant as dear JKR

* * *

Rosie Ruins Ron's Eating Time-

The phone rang shrilly.

_I'm in the middle of eating! I cannot believe Hermione talked me into buying one of these damned thing._ Ronald Weasley had half a mind to just ignore it. _But it might be 'Mione. And she'll be ticked if I don't answer._ One of the perks of being married to a muggleborn, the most famous one in the wizarding world, in fact, was getting to use the most complicated muggle devices ever introduced to mankind. _Damned Fellytone. Telephone. Oh bollocks. It's still ringing._

"Hullo?" he asked the listening piece dully.

"Daddy, you're holding the receiver upside down again," came the voice of his little girl. His annoyance at his eating being disturbed vanishing on the spot.

"Rosie! How are you? Are you enjoying the Auror Academy? I hope that Maloy bloke isn't bother-" he was cut off by Rose.

"Daddy, you just saw me three days ago, at the Auror Academy, and you should also remember that Scorpius is still my boyfriend, and that he has been since our fifth year," she said sternly. Goodness, sometimes it was hard to make her daddy see that small part of her life. "But you should know something, daddy, before someone at the Auror Academy tells you…" she trailed off.

"Well Rosie, you know you can tell me anything," he paused worriedly, what if his little girl was in trouble? "No matter what it was you did, you'll always be my little girl," he said confidently.

"Oh no, I was afraid you'd say that," she said, half laughing.

_What? She's worried that she's still my little girl? Maybe she accidentally hexed Harry yesterday during Basic Training. But no, she knows I would be proud of her for that. That can't be it. Maybe she's planning on ditching that Malfoy spawn…well, I can dream, can't I?_

"Are you still there Daddy?" he heard Rose's voice.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Still here. What is it that you're so worried about? You didn't hex Uncle Harry, did you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, that's not it. I was hoping that Mum would be home while I was telling you, but seeing as you haven't passed her the telephone yet, I'm guessing she's not there," Rose said. She was quite right, to Ron thought. His wife had been flitting in and out of their house on a regular basis this past week. A week ago, Luna and Rolf Scamandar came over and told her about a new development on house-elves. Rolf was very interested in S.P.E.W. It absolutely baffled Ron.

"Oh, Rosie, you know your mum's been busy with bloo-I mean ruddy- _spew,"_ even though over two decades later, Ron still couldn't quite understand his wife's obsession.

"You know, I never quite understood Mum's obsession with it either, I mean, we have Blinking and _Tipsy,_ don't we?" Rose asked, saying the second house-elves name with annoyance. She couldn't believe Mum had let her dad name the poor elf.

"Yes, well, you know after your uncle Harry checked out the old Potter Manor there were about three generations of house elves," Ron reminded her. Yes, that had been an eventful weekend. Once Kingsley had taken office as Minister, he found the will that his parents left for him. How the Ministry had managed to hide if for nearly twenty years was a mystery to nearly everyone, but Cornelius Fudge swore he had nothing to do with it. Harry inherited the Potter Manor, along with about fifty house-elves, all descended from the original six, and some of their little friends at Hogwarts. He employed them to pretty much everyone he knew, and still had quite a few left for his own house in Godric's Hollow.

"I know, I know. And it's not that I mind Tipsy, but why did you name her that? It's horrible!" she wailed.

"Sweetie, I was nineteen. It was funny. And I still think it's quite funny, actually," Ron chuckled, "And it's far better than what your mother came up with for Blinky, right?" he asked, "But, you're stalling. You still haven't told me what it was that you called for," he reminded her.

"Well, it's not terribly important, I mean, I would rather tell you in person, but you know we're not coming back from Bulgaria until two days from now…" she still stalled. _Bloody Bulgaria_ Ron thought. _Why is it that that country keeps on coming back to haunt me? And why did she have to go there with her Auror in training partner, sodding Scorpius MALFOY of all people?_

"Honey, I know you're there on a trial mission, but make sure you show up the Malfoy kid, will you?" he wouldn't be able to stand it if dear daddy _Draco_ started gloating at the Auror banquet, especially sine he was the co-head of the department!

"Daddy, you have to stop knocking Scorpius, it might make him feel bad if he heard you talking about him that way," she reprimanded. "Besides, he has nothing against you at all, Daddy," she said.

"Trying to curry my favor, I don't doubt it," Ron said fiercely, "Can't have him too close to my little girl, after al- Hermione! Welcome home, love," his wife had just walked in shaking dust from her robes and smiling to Ron.

"Who's that you're talking to on the phone dear? Must be important since you're holding the receiver correctly," she smiled.

"It's Rosie! Said she had some news for me, but we got a little bit off track," he grinned sheepishly.

"Daddy, just put me on speaker! I suppose it's best if Mum hears it from me right now as well," Rose sighed. Hermione exchanged worried glances with Ron. What could have their poor daughter this worried?

"Just tell us, Rosie. You know your father and I will always love you," she said, looking at Ron, silently telling him to say something. He nodded.

"Unless you're marrying that Malfoy git," he laughed

"Well, Daddy, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Rose said hesitantly. Ron laughed again.

"Come on, Rosie, don't tell me you mean that git proposed," he smirked.

* * *

Across the street, Harry and Ginny Potter were quietly talking in their kitchen when they heard a deafening roar from their best friends' house,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?'" Ron's voice came. Ginny and Harry laughed. Ginny shook her head, and Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Well, about an hour ago Rose flooed asking me for advice on how to tell my dear brother that she was getting married to Scorpius," she smiled. Harry looked confused, then elated.

"Brilliant! I can't wait to see Ron beat up Malfoy at their wedding!" he said happily. Ginny shook her head at her husband.

"Oh Harry, when will you ever grow up?" she laughed.

"Well, I think I made a wonderful transition from the Boy Who Lived to the Man Who Killed Voldemort," he said, trying to keep a straight face. Ginny started laughing, Harry joining in as well.

"We better go make sure Ron hasn't died from shock now," Ginny suggested.

* * *

Dislike? Like? Love? Tell me, please! Hope you liked it.


End file.
